Friends Are Forever
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: When Ms. Fairweather gets a mysterious e-mail asking for help, the rangers go to check it out...This is my first fic, so please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Friends Are Forever  
  
Summary : When Ms. Fairweather get a mysterious e-mail asking for help, the Rangers go to check it out...This is my first fic, so please R&R...  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Power Rangers, and am NOT associated with Saban, Disney, or whoever owns them.  
  
Ms. Fairweather was monitering the screens, when one of them started to static. "I wonder what's going on?" She said. Suddenly, she got an e- mail on her computer. She opened it and it said : If anyone can read this, I need help! I'm trapped underground. Please, come soon. I don't think I'll last much longer. HELP ME!!!! "Oh no...I have to call the rangers."  
  
The rangers were still asleep. After all, it was 4:00 in the morning. They were awoken by the sound of the alarms ringing. Leaping out of their beds, they ran to the control room. "What's going on, Ms. Fairweather?" Joel asked sleepily. "I want you all to read this." She replied pointing to the computer. Once they were finished reading, Captain Mitchell walked in. "What's going on here?" "Someone sent an e-mail asking for help." Dana replied. Captain Mitchell read it very carefully. "It could be a trap, but you had better go check it out just in case." "You've got it, Sir." Carter said. Before they could all leave, Ms. Fairweather pin-poined the exact location of the person underground. After he was sure he knew the way, Carter and the others left.  
  
The location was under an old steel factory's floor. Before they went inside, they morphed. If it was a trap? They would be ready. Walking through the dark factory, they got closer to the place where the e-mail was sent from. When they got to the exact spot, they failed to notice they were standing on a huge square. "I don't get it. This is the..." But before Carter could finish his sentence, the square opened up, and they all fell into a black pit.  
  
"Help!" They heard a voice call through a dark passage way. "Come on." Chad said leading the way. Once they all got to the end of the passage, they saw a guy locked up in a cage, with a laptop beside of him. "Great! You found me! Can you get me out of here?" "What do we have to do?" Dana asked. "Do you see that lever on the wall?" Everyone looked over to the wall in which he was pointing. Indeed, there was a black lever. "Just pull it back, and I should be released." Carter went over to it, and pulled it back. When he did, nothing happened. "What?! I should be free." The guy stated. Seeing that there was no real threat, Carter de-morphed, as did all the others. "Wait a second." Dana said walking up to his cage. The guy started to get nervous. Dana bent down, and flipped a lever on the bottom of the cage. Immeadiatly, the cage door swung open. "I'm free!" The guy stated, changing into a demon. Dana tried to get back, but it was too late. He grabbed her, and ran off into a dark tunnel behind his cage; laughing evily all the while. "Carter!" Dana yelled as she was being carried off. "Dana!" He yelled back, and he and the others went after her.  
  
Dana's capturer ran, and even when he got to the end of the hall, he didn't stop running. Dana screamed and they ran straight into the wall. It was a fake wall, leading to a secret lab. Carter and the others didn't see this, for they were too far behind. When they got to the end, they stopped. "I don't understand, where could he have taken her?" Kelsey asked. "There's nowhere else to go." Joel said. Suddenly, Captain Mitchell's voice came over their morphers. "Report back to base." 'But Sir..." Kelsey started, but he cut her off. "That's an order." They all went back to the base, with Carter lagging behind.  
  
Dana was tied down to a table. She tried her best to get free, but the bonds were too strong. She looked down at the end of the table, and there was an arch. She looked beside her table and there was another table, exactly like the one she was on. "What do you want with me?" Dana asked. "My plan is simple." The demon said jerking her morpher off of her arm. "You see, I have a little score to settle with Queen Bansheeria. Long ago, I was her top warrior. My and I army were going to take over Mariner-bay, when Diabolico showed up. She was immeadiatly impressed with him, and so she destroyed my troops and banished me here. All these long years I have been here, plotting my revenge. Now, I shall carry out my plan, and Mariner- Bay will be mine!" "You'll never succeed. My friends will destroy you." "They will, will they? Then how come they aren't here coming for you now?" "Well, maybe they don't know I'm here." The guy put the morpher on a shelf. "Perhaps..But do you think they actually care about you?" "What are you talking about?" "I mean, face it. You're helpless, and pathetic." "I am not!" Dana said getting angry. "Look at it this way. You're always getting captured, you're always getting hurt, and you depend on everyone to help you. I know they're sick of it, and they're sick of you. I bet they could care less if you die in here." Dana was shocked. She didn't know what to say. 'It must be the truth' She thought. 'Other wise, they would have tried to contact me on my morpher.' "Start replication." The demon said pressing buttons on some sort of machine. Then, Dana looked at the arch at the end of the table. It started to slowly move above her. The one on the other table did, too. After it went over her body completly three times, an exact replica of her was on the other table.  
  
"Sir, why did you call us back?" Chad asked. "I have been monitering you from back here. Ms. Fairweather has created a special device that will allow you to track Dana. You must hurry and find her. There's no telling what that demon will do to her." "Yes, Sir." Carter said and they started to leave. "Hold it. You'll leave tomorrow." Carter nodded and they left to go to get something to eat. They all got their trays and were seated. Carter barely touched his food. "I should've done something." He said angrily. "Carter, there's nothing you could've done." Chad said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe." Carter said getting up and dumping his tray. Kelsey sighed and looked at her half eaten food. "We'll find her." Joel said. "Yeah." Kelsey said dumping her tray also. Joel and Chad finished their food, dumped their trays, and went to their quarters. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.  
  
*What did you think? Do you think I should continue? Remember, this was my first fic, so please be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Friends are Forever Part 2  
  
Summary : Dana is captured, and the others must save her. Although, Dana's feelings take a turn for the worse.  
  
Disclaimer : Again, I do NOT own Power Rangers, and I am NOT associated with Saban, Disney, or the company that does.  
  
Carter woke up early. He was definately ready to go get Dana. After sitting around for about an hour, all the others woke up at the approiate time. As soon as they ate breakfast, they reported to Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather.  
  
"We're ready to go, Sir." Carter said.  
  
"Not so fast, Carter. You wouldn't want to forget this." Ms. Fairweather said holding out the tracking device.  
  
Once she explained how to use it, Chad took the device, and they left to go find Dana.  
  
"What do you think of your friends now?" The demon asked Dana with a sneer.  
  
"I-I believe you. They should've been here by now." Dana said now fully realizing that everything he said the day before had been the truth.  
  
"I'll tell you what...I'm going to let you go."  
  
Dana was totally surprised. 'He's gonna let me go?' She thought sadly. 'I know now that I'm truely unwanted..Even a demon doesn't want me...' Then, the demon released her of her bonds, and teleported her out of the factory. She walked out of the factory, and into a forest. She had no idea where she was, nor did she care. It's not like anyone else cared either. After the demon was sure that she was totally gone, he put the morpher on "Dana 2" and she came to life.  
  
With Carter in the lead, the Rangers entered the factory. They went down the hole, and to the end of the hallway.  
  
"Where does it say she is?" Carter asked Chad.  
  
"Well, through the wall." Chad replied.  
  
Carter slowly walked up to the wall. He put his hand up to it, pushed, and his hand went right through!  
  
"It's a fake." Carter said. They all rushed trough the wall, and saw "Dana" sitting on the table. They also saw the demon pressing buttons on the console.  
  
"Dana!" Carter yelled. She didn't reply.  
  
"Dana?" Kelsey said. Still no reply. She sat frozen. Carter ran up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he put his hand on her arm. He quickly jerked his hand away, for she was as cold as ice.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Carter angrily asked the demon.  
  
"Nothing!" He replied.  
  
"Come on, Dana. Let's get out of here." Joel said.  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
"Dana, morph." The demon said.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!" She called and morphed.  
  
"Dana, what are you doing?!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Dana...is mine!" The demon said laughing evily.  
  
"No! Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter yelled and he also morphed. He drew his blaster and aimed it at the demon.  
  
"Woah! Put the weapon away. I told you, I didn't do anything to her!" The demon said nervously.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Carter said.  
  
"What other choice do you have?" Carter shot his Rescue blaster, and purposly hit the computer console.  
  
"Nooooo....What have you done?! All my work....gone!" The demon said sadly. Everyone looked at "Dana" as she disappeared. Only her morpher was left.  
  
"Dana!" Carter yelled picking up her morpher.  
  
"Relax...That wasn't Dana." The demon said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"I mean, I replicated her."  
  
"So you're saying that Dana is out there somewhere?" Joel asked.  
  
"You simple minded humans are really too much. I guess I'll have to carry out my plan anyway."  
  
He said and disappeared.  
  
"He got away!" Chad said.  
  
"No matter. Right now, we have to find Dana." Carter said and they all went back to the Aqua-base leaving the tracking device behind. Once they were all out of the hole, Chad realized that they had left the device. As he started to go back and get it, the floor collasped onto the room out of which they had just came.  
  
Dana continued to walk to the forest. The deeper she went, the more dark it became. The darker it became, the more she liked it. If she was in the dark, no one could ever find her.  
  
The Rangers went back to the Aqua-base defeated.  
  
"Where could she be?" Joel asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why would she just disappear like that?" Kelsey replied.  
  
"We have to find her." Carter said as he walked to the control room. There, he met Ms. Fairweather.  
  
"Could you..." Carter said but she finished his sentence before he could.  
  
"Locate Dana? I'm already on it."  
  
Carter nodded his head and walked out. He went straight to his bed. 'Where could she be?' Carter thought drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Carter sure went to bed awful early." Chad said.  
  
"I know. He's been acting funny. Wonder what's going on with him?" Joel asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious to you two? Carter is in love with Dana." Kelsey whispered. With that, everyone huddled close together.  
  
"What?! Carter in love with Dana? Are you serious?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed the looks he gives her? How he's always trying to rescue, and impress her?"  
  
"I never would've thought. Do you think Dana likes him, too?"  
  
"Of course she does!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Joel asked.  
  
"Well, she's always beside him, she gives him those certain looks, and she's also always trying to impress him. Don't tell either of them we had this conversation. This is something that they have to figure out on their own."  
  
Joel and Chad nodded, and they all went to their beds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Are Forever Part 3  
  
Summary : Carter is looking for Dana, while the other Rangers face one of their toughest Demons yet.  
  
Disclaimer : AGAIN, I do NOT own Power Rangers, and I am in no way asscoiated with Saban, Disney, or the company that does.  
  
The next day came quickly. As soon as Carter got up, he went straight to Ms. Fairweather.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Dana. If you need me back here, don't hesitate to contact me."  
  
"Alright, although I still haven't located her yet."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Carter went out of the Aqua-base, not knowing where to find Dana. 'She couldn't have gone far from the factory, so that's where I'll start looking.' Carter thought as he started on his journey.  
  
"I wonder where I am?" Dana said as she walked deeper into the forest. "Maybe I should go back...No, if they wanted me back, they would send someone after me."  
  
Finally, she got tired and sat down to rest for awhile. She didn't know what was going to happen next, so she figured she'd wait and see what fate had in store for her.  
  
At the Aqua-base, the rest of the Rangers woke up. The first thing that the guys noticed was that Carter was gone. Chad rushed to Ms. Fairweather asking where Carter went. She told him that he went to find Dana.  
  
"He did?" Chad asked starting to crack up. "Oh ok."  
  
Chad got back in the guys quarters, and found Joel pacing the floor.  
  
"Did you find out where he is?"  
  
"You'll never believe where he is." Chad said laughing.  
  
"Where did he....."Joel trailed off, suddenly remembering the conversation they had the night before. "He's looking for Dana, right?"  
  
"How'd ya guess?" Chad said as they both laughed together.  
  
They walked to the dining quarters, and found Kelsey eating her breakfast.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kelsey asked as they both walked up to her; still laughing.  
  
"It's about what you said last night..."  
  
Kelsey gave them a puzzled look.  
  
"About Carter being in love with Dana." Chad finished.  
  
"Yeah?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"He went off to look for her this morning." Joel said starting to laugh again.  
  
"Oh..." Kelsey said not finding the situation funny."And what if Dana's hurt? And what if while he's gone, a demon attacks?"  
  
At that, they stopped laughing.  
  
"I guess I never though of it that way." Chad admitted.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well, I hope he finds her...I wanna see them get together." Kelsey said smiling.  
  
"Now that you mention it, they do look good together." Joel said.  
  
He was about to sit down, when Ms. Fairweather walked in.  
  
"I need someone's help with this locator."  
  
"I'll go!' Joel shouted running up to her side.  
  
"Great..." Ms. Fairweather said rolling her eyes and walking down the hallway.  
  
"What?! What did I say?!" Joel asked chasing after her.  
  
Chad and Kelsey laughed. Chad took a seat beside her, and they got serious.  
  
"I hope Carter can find her." Kelsey said.  
  
"Don't worry. He will." Chad said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled at him, and they both got up and walked to the control room to help out in any way they could. As soon as they walked through the door, the alarms rang.  
  
"Let's go." Joel said running out of the room.  
  
"Alright." Kelsey and Chad said at the same time.  
  
Once they were all in the park, they saw a demon terrorizing some little kids.  
  
"Hey! Leave them alone." Kelsey shouted, hoping to get his attention. It worked.  
  
"Huh?! More kids to scare? This is gonna be fun!" The demon said looking at the rangers.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
In a flash of light, they transformed into the Lightspeed Power Rangers.  
  
"Oh...I see...You guys are Power Rangers huh? I can still take you on."  
  
"We'll see about that." Joel said as they began to charge at him one-by- one.  
  
He blocked their attacks and shot blasts back at them.  
  
"We're in trouble...Aren't we?" Joel asked as they all laid on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, they all de-morphed.  
  
"Yep...I think we are." Chad answered.  
  
"Guys?!" Kelsey shouted as the demon raised his blaster. "Move!"  
  
Just as they all rolled out of the way, the demon shot the blaster and left a hole in the ground.  
  
"Wow.."Joel stated looking at the hole. "That could've been us!"  
  
"It will be us if we don't keep moving!" Kelsey yelled as she saw the demon raising the blaster once again.  
  
They all got up, and Chad called Ms. Fairweather over his morpher.  
  
"Ms. Fairweather, should we morph again?"  
  
"Well, if you do, your suits could easily overload...But if you don't, you don't stand a chance at fighting that demon."  
  
"You've got it." Chad said nodding to the others.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!" They called as they morphed once again.  
  
"So...You've got your suits...and your little toys...You actually think that's gonna stop me?"  
  
They all looked at each other and Joel stepped foward.  
  
"Funny you should mention it..." He started as all the rangers drew their V- Lancers.  
  
They put their Lancers into blaster mode and began to fire. Unfortunately, without Carter and Dana, they weren't as powerful. Their blasts didn't even phase the demon.  
  
"Is that all you've got?"  
  
"No!" Joel shouted. He looked back at the others. "Is that all we've got?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh...." Kelsey said lookng at Chad.  
  
"Guys! We'll use our Rescue blasters!" Chad said.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Joel wondered outloud as they all drew their blasters.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes inside of her helmet and they all shot the demon. Still, it didn't phase him.  
  
"I don't get this!" Chad said in frusteration..  
  
"We need Carter and Dana!" Kelsey said.  
  
Meanwhile, Carter went deeper into the forest. He shouted Dana's name, but never got an answer. 'Where could she be?' He thought. He was about to give up, when he saw Dana from afar off.  
  
"Dana?!" He shouted.  
  
Indeed, it was Dana. Once she saw it was Carter, she started to run.  
  
"Dana, wait!" He shouted.  
  
When she didn't stop, he chased her. Not once did she stop, or slow down. She ran, and barely stopped herself when she got to the bank of a river. Looking out over the river, Dana heard Carter call her name again. When she looked back and saw him coming toward her, she started to inch her way to the edge.  
  
"Dana, what are you doing?" Carter asked moving closer toward her.  
  
Instead of giving him a reply, she held her breath and plunged into the river.  
  
"Dana!" Carter shouted.  
  
He quickly pulled off his Lightspeed jacket, and jumped into the river after her.  
  
After slicing the demon a few times with their V-Lancers, he retreated back to Queen Bansheeria. After seeing that he was gone for a while, the rangers went back to the Aqua-base. As soon as they came in, they went to Ms. Fairweather.  
  
"Have you hear from Carter?" Joel asked.  
  
"Sorry guys. I'm sure we will soon, though."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Kelsey said as they all walked out to go eat dinner. 


	4. Final Chapter

Friends Are Forever Part 4  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Power Rangers, and am in no way associated with Saban, Disney, or the company that does.  
  
*This is the last Chapter...*sniffle.* Hope you guys like it!  
  
During the night, Carter hit his head on a sharp rock and lay unconsious on the bank. Dana, who was not to far down from him on the bank, crawled back to him. She gently tried to arouse him, but it didn't work. After checking his pulse, she dragged him over to a shady spot under a tree, for the sun was shining brightly.  
  
"Carter, wake up." Dana said gently shaking him.  
  
She examined the deep gash on his forehead. She gathered the things that she thought might be of some use, and tried to properly treat Carter's wound. Even though his eyes were closed, she saw him wince. After she was finished, she relaxed against the tree.  
  
~At the Aqua-base...~  
  
"Alright, I propose we go and look for them." Kelsey said.  
  
Joel, Chad and Kelsey decided to have a meeting concerning Carter and Dana.  
  
"Remember Kels, Carter went to look for her. He's probably searching every corner." Chad put in.  
  
"Probably looking under every rock, too." Joel added.  
  
Everyone started to laugh when Ms. Fairweather came in.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Carter." Joel replied.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's always so serious." Chad said.  
  
"He's even too serious to notice that he's-" Joel started but Kelsey stomped on his foot. "Ouch! Hey, Why'd you do that?"  
  
Kelsey only gave him a stern look of anger.  
  
"Sheesh Kelsey...Sorry." Joel said looking under the table at his foot.  
  
"What are you three up to?" Ms. Fairweather asked confused.  
  
"Nothing!" Chad said innocently. "Nothing at all."  
  
Ms. Fairweather gave a suspicious nod, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ouch! I think you murdered my foot Kelsey."  
  
"Sorry Joel."  
  
"Why can't we tell Ms. Fairweather?" Chad asked.  
  
"What if she accidently tells Captain Mitchell? What do you think he would do to Dana?"  
  
Chad grimaced. "He'd probably tell her that she was being foolish, and that she needed to grow up."  
  
"Exactly. That's why we have to be extra careful of what we say." Kelsey said as she and Chad stared at Joel.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Joel asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kelsey gave a sigh of frustration as she got up from the table. Chad rolled his eyes at him, and followed Kelsey.  
  
"What did I say?!" Joel asked chasing after them.  
  
~In the forest...~  
  
Dana was asleep when Carter woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he had a splitting headache. He tried to get up, but found that he was too tired. 'Now what am I gonna do?' He thought.  
  
"Hey Carter." Dana said.  
  
She was now awake, and crawling toward him.  
  
"Hey Dana."  
  
"How are ya feeling?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Where have you been all this time? Back at the Aqua-base we've been worried sick about you." 'More like I've been worried sick about you.' Carter secretly thought.  
  
"I've been out here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dana went into detail about her "adventure." About what the demon had told her, about her life, and about Ryan.  
  
"Now I realize that I should not have been so easily convinced. I'm such an idiot."  
  
"Dana, don't think that. You are anything but an idiot." Carter said sincerily.  
  
"Thanks. We should be heading back to the Aqua-base. I really need to treat your wound properly."  
  
"Anytime. First can we swing by and pick up my jacket?" Carter asked as they started to get up.  
  
"Sure." Dana replied and they went to go get his jacket.  
  
~Back at the Aqua-base...~  
  
Joel, Chad, and Kelsey were just relaxing when the alarms started blaring.  
  
"Let's do it." Chad said leading the way.  
  
As they all gathered in the park, they saw the same demon they were fighting before.  
  
"Not you all again." The demon said. "I thought I made you go away for good."  
  
"Listen, this is no happy reunion for us either..." Joel said.  
  
The demon pulled out his blaster again. Without warning he shot continual blasts at the rangers. They were able to dodge a few, but got hit with most. They went down like a ton of bricks.  
  
"This is so easy!" The demon commented. "Three rangers are no problem for me!"  
  
"Then how about five?" Carter shouted from the woods.  
  
"Huh?!" The demon said turning towards the woods.  
  
There he saw Carter and Dana in morphed form.  
  
"So, there are five of you huh? I can still take you."  
  
He shot blasts at Carter and Dana. They were about to get hit, when all of a sudden the demon that kidnapped Dana blocked them.  
  
"You have to defeat them." The demon said.  
  
"It's you!" Dana said. "You're the one who convinced me that my friends didn't care about me!"  
  
"Well, I...uh...That is to say I.."  
  
"Dana." Carter said. "You take care of him while we go get the other one."  
  
"You've got it!" Dana said with a nod.  
  
Carter rushed to Joel, Chad, and Kelsey with his V-Lancer in Blaster mode.  
  
"Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready!" They all said in unison and fired.  
  
When they saw that the blasts didn't destroy the demon, they fired again. Meanwhile, Dana was pushing the demon backwards toward the water.  
  
"You lied to me..." Dana said angerily.  
  
"Now...Settle down..Can't we talk about this?" The demon said nervously.  
  
"Too late for talk now." Dana said as she pushed the demon into a lake.  
  
The demon struggled in the water, but after a few minutes...It was destroyed. After seeing that the demon was compleatly gone, Dana rushed to the side of her friends. She pulled out her V-Lancer, put it in blaster mode, and helped fire. One shot with all of them together, and the demon was destroyed.  
  
"Let's get back to the Aqua-base." Dana said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and went back. Captain Mitchell was very happy to see Dana, but was disappointed that she was so easily convinced by the demon. Later on in the evening, Carter, Joel, Chad, Kelsey, and Dana were all sitting in the dining quarters.  
  
"So...we're glad your back Dana. Right Carter?" Joel asked elbowing Carter lightly in the ribs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked confused.  
  
"C'mon Carter. Don't play dumb." Joel said as Kelsey and Chad stared at him angerily. "Everyone knows...except Dana."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That you-" Joel was about to finish when Kelsey stomped on the same foot that she had before. "OUCH!!! Not agan...Kelsey, that was the same foot!"  
  
"I know." Kelsey replied.  
  
Everyone started to laugh at Joel, with Kelsey and Chad laughing the hardest.  
  
"Poor Joel...But I think he'll be alright in about two seconds." Chad said looking at Ms. Fairweather coming down the hallway.  
  
"What?" Joel asked.  
  
When he saw Ms. Fairweather at the door, he ran up to her.  
  
"What is it Joel?" Ms. Fairweather asked with an aggravated sigh.  
  
"You need any help of any kind?" Joel asked hopefully.  
  
"You know what Joel? I have just the thing. Since you wanna help so much, I do have something for you to do..."  
  
"Really?! What is it?"  
  
"I need someone to clean the control room." Ms. Fairweather said as she handed him a feather duster.  
  
"This isn't what I had in mind." Joel said as the others started to laugh even harder.  
  
"You mean...You don't wanna help me?" Ms. Fairweather said in a pitiful voice.  
  
"Sure I do!" Joel said happily.  
  
Ms. Fairweather went to the control room with Joel trudging along behind. After a few, the other Rangers finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Glad the big mouth is gone." Chad said.  
  
"Yeah. He was about to spoil our secret." Kelsey said.  
  
"What secret? What's going on with you three?" Carter asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kelsey said quickly.  
  
"Nothing at all!" Chad added.  
  
Kelsey and Chad got up from the table, and went to their quarters. Carter and Dana stayed behind. They talked about what the other three rangers were up to and how they could find out.  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
